Gabe's Kalos Pokemon Adventures: The Lost Fennekin
by DisneyFan229
Summary: When 10-year-old Gabe and her friend, Crystal, and traveling companion Cilan walk off the plane, they enter the beautiful Kalos region. With Team Rocket attempting to steal their Pokemon, an phone call from an old childhood friend and catching a new Fennekin begins the Kalos journey of our heroes as they attempt to conquer the Kalos league. What adventures will they face in Kalos?


Gabe set off the plane with Char, her Charizard and took in the warm air of the Kalos region. Crystal, her traveling companion and childhood best friend stepped off the plane along with Cilan, gym leader of the Striaton gym. Welcome to the Kalos region, a young woman greeted them. Thanks, Gabe said. May we take your Pokémon please? The red-haired woman asked. A young man with bluish hair stood next to her along with a small cat-like Pokémon. Team Rocket! Gabe gasped. The red haired woman grabbed Char with a metal grabber and snatched the Poké balls from Gabe, Crystal, and Cilan. Thank you for these Pokémon! The leader, Jessie grinned. Give back our Pokémon! Crystal demanded. Team Rocket took off their disguises and said their motto. It's you again! Cilan snapped. Gabe shook her head. These Pokémon thieves were always trying to steal their Pokémon. That's my Charizard, Gabe snapped. It doesn't belong to you. Well we stole it, so it's ours! Jessie grinned. Just like the rest of your Pokémon. Gabe nodded to Crystal and they jumped onto Team Rocket's balloon. Gabe grabbed Char freeing him from the grabber. Are you okay Char? Gabe asked her Pokémon. Char! Char blew a flamethrower in her face. I'm guessing that's a yes. Gabe decided. Crystal grabbed the Poké balls from Team Rocket and handed them back to Gabe and Cilan. Crystal also got her Pokémon back too. Go Bulbasaur! Crystal said as she threw out her Bulbasaur. Bulba! Saur! Bulbasaur said. Go Pik! Gabe said sending out her Pikachu. Pika Chu! Pik said frowing. Pik, thunderbolt! Gabe said. Pik unleashed his thunderbolt on Team Rocket. Bulbasaur leech seed! Crystal ordered. Bulba! Saur! Bulbasaur said as he sent a leech seed to Team Rocket. WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! They screamed. Good job Bulbasaur! Crystal said as she called Bulbasaur back into his Poke Ball. Good job Pik, Gabe said as she called Pik back into his Poke Ball as well. Well, I can always count on Bulbasaur. Crystal grinned. It is always a great Pokémon. Its powers are amazing. Just like my Pikachu, Pik. Even though it has a crush on me, Gabe smiled. Its thunderbolt is amazing. As soon as they reached the Pokémon center to heal their Pokémon, Nurse Joy walked up to them and whispered something in Gabe's ear. Gabe smiled and went to the video phone. What is it Gabe? Crystal asked. Erika is joining us! Gabe smiled. Our old friend, Erika? Crystal asked. Yes! Gabe said. She said to call us and pick a meeting place. Who's Erika? Cilan asked. Erika is one of the childhood friends I had. Gabe explained. Besides Crystal, we had one more, but I haven't seen Erika in so long and Katrese, our other childhood friend we haven't heard from since she moved. Katrese is deathly afraid of Pokémon. Gabe explained. Katrese moved? Crystal asked. I didn't know that. Well, I didn't want to tell you that she moved, Gabe sighed. Where did she move to? Crystal asked. I don't know. Gabe shrugged. She didn't tell me before she left. She just said goodbye. Well at least we're meeting with Erika, Crystal clapped her hands together. U-huh. Gabe said. Gabe dialed the number Nurse Joy gave them and a girl with curly black hair in a ponytail answered. Hi Gabe! The girl with the curly black hair said. Hi Erika, you've grown a lot. Gabe said. I know, that's what everybody who knows me tells me. Erika smiled. Meet my Squirtle, it is my Starter Pokémon! Squirt, Squirtle! Squirtle said as he greeted his callers. I chose it the day after you came. Erika explained. You got a Squirtle? Check out my Charizard, its powers are strong! I named it Char. Right Char? Gabe asked. Char launched a flamethrower on Gabe's face. Erika giggled. I'm guessing that's a yes. Gabe moaned. Char scratched his head. Wow, your Charizard is strong. I hope you keep training it. Erika held back a laugh. Anyway where can we meet? Lumiose City? Santulan City? Erika asked. Well how about Lumiose City? Gabe asked. Lumiose City it is. Erika smiled. See you there! Bye! Bye! Gabe said and hung up. Come on everybody to Lumiose City. Gabe smiled. Jessie, James, and Meowth walked around town exhausted from the blast off they had. A small Fennekin was hiding in a cave, it was scared. Hey James, what is that Pokémon? Jessie wondered. It appears to be a Fennekin. James said looking in his index cards. Don't you think it would make a great gift for the boss? Jessie asked. Yes, let's steal it! James sneered at Fennekin who backed away in fear. Uh-oh twerp sightenings! Meowth whispered. Grab the Fennekin James! Jessie ordered. Now! Fennekin shivered in fear and it ran away. Get it! Jessie screamed. Wow, look at that Pokémon? Gabe said. What is it? Crystal asked. Gabe looked it up in her PokeDex. Fennekin, the fox Pokémon. It is one of the starters in Kalos trainers can choose from. Its big ears radiates heat. Dex explained. Team Rocket! Gabe screamed. Leave that Fennekin alone! It doesn't want to go with you. Gabe stepped in front of the Fennekin protecting it from Team Rocket. We had first dibs on that Fennekin, so it's ours! Jessie snapped. Yeah, hand it over! James ordered. No, Gabe snapped. Never! I would never hand it over to the likes of you. Gabe snapped. She's such an irritating twerpette! Jessie rolled her eyes in disgust. Pumpkaboo go! Jessie threw out a new Pokémon that she recently caught. What is that Pokémon? Gabe wondered and she looked it up. Well, it's not going to beat Char! Go Char! Protect Fennekin from those creeps! Gabe ordered. Char, flamethrower. Char launched a flamethrower on Team Rocket. Now Vaporeon go! Crystal threw out a Poke Ball and Vaporeon came out. Vaporeon, water gun! Crystal ordered. Vaporeon! Vaporeon said as he launched a water gun on Team Rocket and sent them blasting off. I wanted that Fennekin! Jessie snapped. It would've made us rich by giving it to the boss. Well, that's all that ends well. James moaned. WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! They screamed. Fenna, Fennekin! Fennekin said as it backed away from Gabe. It's okay, they won't hurt you no more. They're gone. Gabe said as she tried to comfort Fennekin. Say, why don't you come with us? Gabe asked. Fennekin looked up at the sky and then it walked over to Gabe letting Gabe rub its head. Would you like to be my Pokémon? Gabe asked. Fen! Fennekin! Fennekin smiled. Gabe stood up. Ready Fennekin? Gabe asked. Fenna! Fennekin said wagging its tail. Go Poke Ball! Gabe tossed a Poke Ball at Fennekin and it jumped right in. Welcome to the team Fennekin, I'm going to name you Fenna. Gabe smiled at the Poke Ball. Well Gabe caught a new Pokémon and like always, a new journey has just begun.


End file.
